northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 63: Welcome Back! Return Of Two Hayashibaras
Oracle 63: Welcome Back! Return Of Two Hayashibaras (お帰りなさい！二林原の帰還 Okaerinasai! Ni Hayashibara no kikan) is the sixty-third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After their private trip in Urashima Prefecture for several days, Anaira and Erika finally returned back to Hirakawa City. Plot After the sudden appearance of the Chariot Soldiers, Anaira and Erika conducted an investigation to find out if there's another group of Chariot Soldiers were also in the island. Few moments later, they've found out that there were no other groups of Chariot Soldiers were in the island. There they suspected that a group of Chariot Soldiers who appeared and defeated by Anaira a while ago are the Chariot Soldiers who unintentionally appeared in the island. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Rie gave the copy of suspension order to Mayor Akazawa. As he read the suspension order, Mayor Akazawa didn't accepted the Ombudsman's order to suspend him as a Mayor of Hirakawa City. Several days later, Anaira and Erika returned back to Hirakawa City after their private trip in Urashima Prefecture. There they were welcomed by the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, Anaira hugged and kissed Fatima abruptly, and she said that she missed her wife. Fatima, on the other hand, said to Anaira that she missed her too very much. Then Anaira lifted and hugged Minori and she said that she missed her daughter very much, and Minori said that she missed her too very much. Kohei said to his older sister that he missed her very much, and Anaira replied him that she missed him too, and bumped their fists together. Irie, Hiroyo and the rest of the Armored Fighters said that they missed them very much, and they replied back. Afterwards, Erika told Irie that they will head on to her secret hideout in Mochida St. immediately. Erika and Irie went to their secret hideout in Mochida St. Irie asked Erika about their purpose, and Erika told her that she and Anaira discovered four mysterious Armor Keys in a cave in Urashima Prefecture. She showed to her the four mysterious Armor Keys which its colors became darker. Irie asked about this, and Erika explained to her that the colors of the four Armor Keys became darker once they've touched. She also said that she's going to examine the four Armor Keys if it is useful or harmful to the Armored Fighters if they used it. Also, she said that she will find out which type of the four Armor Keys she and Anaira discovered several days ago. In Hirakawa City Hall, Mayor Akazawa confronted Kyoko about the Ombudsman's order to suspend him as a city mayor. Kyoko, on the other hand, told him to respect the decision and follow the order immediately as the two cases filed against him is currently investigating. After Kyoko explained and advised him about the suspension order, Mayor Akazawa didn't accept this. Instead, he showed his rage to Kyoko and transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Ray. Meanwhile, Anaira received a message that a Chariot Fighter started to wreak havoc in Hirakawa City Hall. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. On the other hand, Hiroko saw Mayor Akazawa forcedly hurting Kyoko by squeezing her neck. Kyoko told Mayor Akazawa to stop but he didn't and instead, he summoned the Chariot Soldiers and ordered them to attack her simultaneously. As the Armored Fighters reached to Hirakawa City Hall, they were surrounded by the Chariot Soldiers. There they transformed themselves into their armor form and faced them in a battle. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa found out that the Armored Fighters facing his Chariot Soldiers in a battle, so he left Kyoko and began facing them. After defeating the Chariot Soldiers, they were surprisingly attacked by Mayor Akazawa. Fortunately, his attack was deferred by Anaira using Armor Upgrade Arrow. Hiroyo, on the other hand, went to Kyoko and rescued her. Hiroko called Hiroyo to head on to the safe place immediately, and Hiroyo did so. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Rie found out that Mayor Akazawa acted recklessly in Hirakawa City Hall. Because of what she found out, she called Triskaide, Archos and Mateo to head on to the city hall immediately. As the battle continues, Mayor Akazawa continues to shoot the Armored Fighters using Chariot Arrow in order to defeat them immediately. But the Armored Meister Fighters and Armored Energy Fighters teamed up and deferred his attack using Armored Upgrade Arrow and Armored Arrow respectively. While the Armored Meister and Energy Fighters fighting against Mayor Akazawa; Rie, Triskaide, Archos and Mateo came in their armor form and faced the Armored Energy Fighters. Meanwhile, Kyoko and Hiroko thanked Hiroyo for saving them from Mayor Akazawa's hands. Hiroyo thanked them back, and she headed back to the battle area afterwards. On the other hand, Erika started to examine the four mysterious Armor Keys while Irie conducted a further research about the said Armor Keys. Few moments later, Erika discovered something about the four mysterious Armor Keys. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 43, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 63: Let's Arrest Yamato, The Zenith episode 58 and Never Surrender episode 35. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes